Dragon Born
by MySweetYaoi49
Summary: What if when Hiccup was born his father didn't wont him? His mom took him away. Then how did they end up on this "pest" infested island? Read as Hiccup grows and how he finds out who he really is. Do Not Own HTTYD. WARNING: there is a charter death.
1. Prolog

**Born:**

"You are not taking my child!"

"We don't have a choice. It is just a hiccup. We can make a better one."

"HE is not just some piece of meat! He's our child Stoick… you cannot just kill him. It's murder!"

"Valla… We can always try again."

"No…we can't…I can't go through all of the miscarriages again. He's alive NOW!"

"**It's** just a hiccup!"

"**HE** is my Hiccup! And I love him!"

"whaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Shhhhh… You're okay… I won't let anyone hurt you…"

* * *

**Year 1:**

"NO! You will not touch my son!"

"Get out of the way women. We're just putting em out of is misery."

"He is perfectly happy and strong! I won't let anyone hurt him!"

"Fine… But don't be come ah runnen when that child of yours get sick… This twas a onetime offer."

_"He'll be fine… He's a strong child… I can't have him live here anymore… I was hoping that moving to a new island that all this would stop! ... But no Viking wants a hiccup…"_

"Bwaaa, Haha!"

"Your just a happy little baby! …My Hiccup…"

* * *

**Year 2:**

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Shhhh… Hiccup… Quiet! They'll hear you."

_"How did we end up here? …"_

"Wha, wha, whaaaaaaa!"

"You're okay! Shhhhhhh!"

:Humming:

"Wha, wha? Ha?"

:Humming:

"Hmmmm…"

"That's my good Hiccup… stay quiet… The dragons can't hurt you… Shhhhhhh…"

Year 4:

"Mama…"

"Hiccup! I told you to stay in the cave!"

"I know… But I waz lonwee."

"Oh sweetie… I know it's hard… We'll get off this island soon don't worry. Come on. Back to the cave…"

"Why I got ta stay in cave?"

"Because it's safe. Nothing can hurt you in there."

"But I strong! I can take any dragen!"

:Chuckles: "I know. But I don't want to take any chances. If you were to get hurt… I wouldn't know what I'd do."

"Youz would kill the dragen! Bwecause it hurtz me and that what you do!"

:Chuckles: "You know I don't always kill the dragons. There are some that I don't kill."

"Why no kill them Mama?"

"Because the dragons don't know any different. They see a person and are just trying to protect themselves and their friends."

"Like hows you protec me!"

"Yes, just like how I protect you. Now stay in the cave. I'll be back with super soon."

"Okay Mama… I woves ya."

"I love you too… Hiccup." : kisses on cheek: "Now stay."

"Okay!"

* * *

**Year 6:**

"Whaaaaaaaa! Mama! Mama! Whaaaaaaa! Mama!"

~ The child is frightened. ~

~ What should we do? ~

~ I don't know! How should I know!? ~

"Mama!"

~ Mama? Do you think that the human who we- ~

~ Quiet! You're scaring the child! ~

~ Sorry… ~

~ What should we do with it? ~

~ I believe it is male. ~

~ We can't just leave him. ~

"Mama! Help me! You said you would protect me!"

~ This child is alone… because of us… We must help him. ~

~ Why should we!? Just let the child die. ~

~ It is out fault he is alone! Think if it were your hatchlings! ~

~ **…** ~

~ So we're keeping it? ~

~ Like a human pet? ~

~ For now we should leave him be… He should grieve for his mother. ~

~ I sort of feel bad about killing her now. ~

~ So do I… I don't like it! ~

~ Let's get back to the nest. Tomorrow we should bring the child food so he does not starve. ~

~ Alright. ~

~ This sucks. ~


	2. The Raid

**Hiccups POV:**

I sat on my usual rock and watched the dragons as they slept. Well as some slept; some were just relaxing and waiting for the order to go out and get food for our queen. I started to look at how every rock had only one or two dragons sleeping on it. The larger dragons, who have mated, slept on top of each other while the smaller dragons lay side by side. I find it strange when I see some of the dragons lying alone, even after all this time.

A small green Terror flew up next to me and curled up by my side as I stroked its scaly hide. I was pretty used to having the Terrors come up to me for attention by now and didn't even think twice about it. The rest of the nest use them as chew toys or a snack when hungry enough. A few more showed up and curled around me. Almost keeping me warm; at least they would have of we weren't currently in a volcano.

Suddenly a low rumble shook the island and any dragon not already in the volcano soon filed in in a mess of wings and scales. The Terrors flew away as another dragon took up the space. Except the little green one who climbed up my arm and curled around my shoulders.

The dragon that now sat with me was all black and smaller than the other dragons who lived on the island. His sleek black scales helped him to hide when going into raids. He never took any food for the queen but he was far more powerful than the others. With his scary accuracy that made the humans fear him. He was also my best friend and like a bother to me.

~Toothless.~ I greeted.

~Still a stupid name. ~ He replied in a whisper.

~But it fits you so well. ~ I mocked.

~Stay quiet or I won't let you come on the raid. ~

~Fine. Fine. ~

We let or conversation end as the queen started to talk to us. Well it was more of order us to the location of the raid.

~CLOSEST ISLAND! NOW GO! I WISH TO FEED! ~

Everyone in the volcano did nothing as she spoke in her booming and powerful growls. Once the order was given the dragons took flight. Not all dragons could go but the ones who flew slower liked it when she ordered us to go to the closer islands and were soon up in the air.

~Hiccup! ~ A voice interrupted me about to get on Toothless. I turned to see a monstrous nightmare that I named Fireworm due to her smaller frame. ~I can take you today! The island that is the closest is also the one that seems to also have the worst weapons and the others will need the help of the Night Fury. ~

~I'm okay with it, Toothless? ~ I replied to her

~Fine. But be careful. ~ He answered.

~When am I not careful?! ~ Toothless gave me a look that said 'I know you'. ~Alright, I'll be careful. ~

~Don't worry I'll protect the child! ~ Fireworm tried to console Toothless as I climbed on her neck.

~I'm not a child! ~ I argued as the dragons took off.

~We know Hiccup. ~ Toothless chuckled. I stuck out my lip in a childish pout and watched as Toothless sped up.

Unlike the dragons I live with, I am human. The ones closest to me call me by the name my mother called me by before she died. The ones not so close to me very in their names. Like the Gronkles call me youngen, while the Monstrous Nightmares call me small one, the Natters call me child, and the Hideous Zipplebacks call me little one. Then there are the not so nice names that other dragons call me like the Whispering Deaths call me dragon born, Changewings call me little human, and our queen simply calls me Human.

I've lived with dragons for as long as I can remember, or at least on their island. When I was far younger I lived with my mother in a small cave. I still live in the cave but over the years have chiseled out the space more and created a sort of door for privacy. I speak the language of dragons which I named dragoneze. As far as I know I am the only human capable of it. Although there may be more out there or ones before me who could speak it.

When younger I was never allowed to leave my cave. My mother forbad it. A year after her death I finally left the cave. The dragons had kept me alive until then. They slowly started to teach me their ways and how they talk. Although I still try to speak some Norse when alone. Norse is the language my mother spoke and the one I was taught at a young age.

When alive my mother told me stories of great men who fought for what they believed in. she also told me stories of the gods. Although they were only bed time stories and things to tell me when I got afraid. I know very little of the world outside of the dragons nest. I have picked up on things as I grew up. I can sort of read the books I have collected when I got the chance. I also learn Norse phrases when we rain villages although it's mostly useless. Things like 'Dragons!', 'Dragon attack!', 'I need some help over here!', and 'Damn dragons.' None were any good to learn.

I miss my mother very much. The dragons try and be like family to me and some are, but there will never be one like my mother. Fireworm and Toothless are like my brother and sister. The little green Terror from earlier I call moss. He's like a small pet. The Gronkles are like mothers and fathers to me, same with the Monstrous Nightmares. The Natters and Zipplebacks are more like best friends and some like brothers and sisters. But none are as close to me as Fireworm, Toothless, and Moss. Had my mother lived and saw the things they did for me she would have loved them too.

~Hiccup? ~ Fireworm's voice cut off my train of thought.

~Yeah? Sorry, what? ~

~We're getting closer… you okay? ~

~Fine…Just, thinking… ~

~Your mother again? ~

~…Yeah… ~

~I'm sorry Hic… ~

~I'll be fine after the raid. ~

~You usually are! ~

~It's the explosions. ~

~No it's your damn curiosity! ~

~You make it sound like a bad thing! ~

~With you it is. ~

~Hay there it is! ~

~You ready? ~

~Always! ~

~888888888~

NORMAL POV:

The dragons flew everywhere, some small enough to fly up and into houses. Vikings fought tooth and nail to protect their village. Grapples were being thrown by the Vikings trying to subdue the flying beasts. Dragons and Vikings fight hand and claw. All while some grabbed the living and unloving food that were hidden around the village.

Up in the air the beasts flew about dogging weapons and trying to look for food. In the sky Hiccup could watch as the humans ran around like ants. Some putting out fires only for it to catch fire again. Other fighting the dragons. Lastly there were some running away from the fights, usually with some of the livestock in their arms.

~This is awesome!~ Hiccup shouted.

~Quiet small one. ~ A passing Nightmare chuckled.

~Can't help myself! ~

~This is getting tough. ~ Fireworm said with a grin.

~Time for Toothless? ~

~Yeah, call him. ~

~YES! ~ Hiccup turned to the sky and cupped his hands around his mouth then let out a roar. One that sounded just like a Night Fury's. Not long after at an explosion was seen below ~YEAH! ~

On the ground every Viking ran to the catapult, very few stayed to fight the Dragons. The teens of the village went off to grab more water to put out the new fire. A blond haired teen, the strongest of the bunch, was running toward the well when she heard a shout from the sky. It wasn't rare to see a Viking get carried away by a dragon but that didn't mean that they didn't try to get them back. The teen ran up to a bunch of adults and told them what she heard.

"Damn, alright in which direction was it?" The chief asked her.

"A little ways from the catapult!" She replied.

"Alright, everyone who can throw or has a working catapult aim it over there! You did good Astrid."

"Thank you, chief!"

The Vikings did as they were told and aimed where their chief told them. The dragons in that direction bobbed, weaved, and flew about to doge the incoming weapons and debris. In that crowd was Hiccup and Fireworm. Trying to doge with a person not strapped to you is not an easy job.

The two did every maneuver they could think of in order to get out of the sky massacre. The dragons around them were having just about the same amount of luck. The unluckiest ones got hit down or nicked. Sadly the gods must hate them because when Fireworm went to doge a rock she accidently got hit by another right in the wing. She tried to right herself but it was too late.

Hiccups grip was loosened by the attack and he slipped right off her neck. Fireworm saw her friend as his small frame fell toward the ground.

~HICCUP! ~

~Fireworm! Look out! ~

When trying to get to her friend she nearly ran right into a bolder. She just barely dogged. When she looked back Hiccup was gone and the dragons were retreating back to the nest.

Hiccup was afraid at first but soon his mind caught up to his body and he tried to aim for the trees for what he hopped to be a softer landing. He felt more than he could see. Then finally landed on the ground with a thud. His vision was spotty and soon everything was dark.


	3. Lost Boy

**Astrid's POV:**

I was walking around the forest with my axe sometimes throwing it into a nearby tree.

"That damn idiot Snotlout!" I yelled to myself. "Will he ever get it threw his Gods forsaken skull that I don't like him!? At All!" I yanked the axe out of the tree easily. Then threw it again. "He is so damn annoying! It's like the gods decided to see what would happen if they sent a Viking to Magard with no brain."

It was early morning and already that load mouth Snotlout was pissing me off! Trying to get me to like him with that stupid talk about him becoming chief. I pray to the gods every day to help us for the day he comes of age. I also pry that the chief we currently have becomes immortal so that his leadership will be gifted to the next generation till Ragnarok. Although that one's a bit extreme.

'I wish that something would happen that would make it so Snotlout wouldn't be chief.' I thought to myself. I was walking in a circle with my axe for a long while before finally letting it go into a far off tree. Strangely I had thrown it a bit too far to the left and it missed the tree and landed with a 'Thunk' somewhere else. 'Ops...'

I walked over to where I had thrown my axe and started to push through some bushes. When I did the first thing I saw was my axe sticking out of the ground. The next was the large black figure it was next to. I quickly hid from it not sure what else to do. I took out my dagger and took a deep breath. I pushed over the bush and saw the black lump again.

With dagger ready I slowly got out from behind the bush and closed in on it's from. As I got closer I noticed that this thing was actually pretty small. I couldn't really make out what it was from the bush but now it looked like a small black cloak. I then noticed the dark brown shoes that peaked out of the bottom.

'This is a person!' I realized. I was close enough now to see the shape under the cloak. I pulled my axe out of the ground right next to this persons head. 'A little further and I would have lopped his head right off. 'Serves him right for taking a nap in the middle of the woods!' I thought. 'All the other Vikings are working on rebuilding the village and he's lying about! The nerve-'

I stopped mid thought as I pushed the person a bit to see their face. When I did he turned right over and I could see him as he was. A boy no older than me. Younger even! He had on a long black tunic and dark brown pants that matched his shoes. His hair was a chestnut brown with bits of dark brown and red. He had soot on his face but I could still make out some freckles underneath. The next thing I saw were all the cuts and bruises he had on him! His right wrist looked a bit swollen and his face was pale.

'He looks like he fell from the top of the highest tree and hit every branch on the way down!' I thought in worry. 'What do I do!? I've never seen this kid around Burk before! He could be from an enemy tribe or a foreigner! He's hurt pretty bed what-'

Suddenly the boy let out a sort of grown. He opened his eyes a bit to show off their forest green charm. Then they closed not long after and his face showed a lot of pain.

'Alright, worry about who he is after taking him back to get some help!' I decided.

As careful as I could I pulled his thin frame over my shoulder. I heard him groan in protect and I winced a bit.

"Sorry. Sorry." I whispered to him. I slowly started toward the village. Careful of the large bumps and too rocky areas. I didn't want to make any of his injury's any worse.

I got to the village and saw some people working on the burned houses. None were really paying any mind to me as I stumbled out of the forest walls. The boy was heavier then he looked and going as slow as I was didn't help. I lowered him from my shoulder and called out to the villagers.

"HAY! I need some help over here!" Some looked my way with confusion. Then alarm when they saw the black figure at my feet. They all ran over and started to ask me questions that I couldn't make out. "He needs help! Can someone help me get him to the healers?!"

"I got 'im." One of the people said. I couldn't remember their name at the moment but that didn't matter.

"Alright, get him to the healer, I need to talk to the chief." I directed.

"Last I saw he was in the Great Hall." I nodded to the person who spoke and started to run that way.

~888888888~

The Great Hall was filled with some of the higher up adults and a few kids. The adults were talking about the raid the night before when the doors burst open. I ran in, a little out of breath, and headed right for the chief.

"Chief!" I called out.

"Astrid? What's going on?" He asked confused. I reached him and took a big breath before answering.

"Chief! I was in the woods, blowing off some steam, when I found a kid! He was badly hurt and I sent him to the healers, but I didn't recognize him! You have to come and see-"

"Whoa, slow down lass. Now, you say that you found a boy in the woods?"

"Yes! B-but I don't recognize him from the village."

"Another tribe perhaps?"

"I don't know. That's why I need you to come with me to the healers to find out who he is!"

"Was he conscious when you found him?"

"No…"

"Then I don't see the rush for me to be there."

"But, sir-" The chief raise his hand to stop me from ranting again.

"If it makes ye feel better I will send Gobber with ya. When the boy wakes up he can question 'im for me, then report back."

"Thank you, sir."

"Not a problem. Gobber follow Astrid to the healers."

"Aye, Stoick!" Gobber, the village black smith and the chiefs best friend, replied. Saluting with his hook hand.

"Come on! I don't know if he's woken up yet or not!"

* * *

**Hiccups POV:**

My head was swimming and I couldn't move very much. It felt like I had fallen off a dragon. Then the memories from the night before came rushing back to me. The raid, the boulders that were flung at me and Fireworm, and the landing in the forest before blacking out.

'I did fall off a dragon!' My head yelled. I shot open my eyes and tried to sit up. A shooting pain that ran through my whole body stopped me.

~Owwww...~ I moaned.

"He's awake!" A voice beside me said almost happily. I turned my head sharply and saw I wasn't in my cave or surrounded by dragons, but in a hut surrounded by Humans!

~Who are you?! Where am I?! Owww… What did you do to me?... Owww…~ I demanded.

"Whoa, come down boy." A man with a weird blond braided mustache said as he pushed me down to the bed I was lying on. "You were 'urt pretty badly."

'What the Hel happened?' I asked myself. 'How did I get here?'

"Can you tell us ya name kid?" The man asked me.

I didn't answer. 'I go by many names. Which one do you mean?' I thought sarcastically. I wasn't going to just give them my name. I sat on the bad and noticed that everyone in the room watching me. So I decided to see who these humans are.

There was the large man who did all the talking so far and I soon recognized him from the raids. He was the one in the small hut that al the weapons came in and out of. He also was missing one of his arms and leg. The other man I didn't recognize but he was putting away some of the things in the room so I am going to guess he was the healer in this village. The last one in the room was a young girl, about my age. She was beautiful and I had seen her many times in the raid. She and a few others her age would try to put out the fires that the dragons created. I often laughed at them from the skies above.

After a little while of me just staring blankly at the humans in the room I could tell that I was starting to tick them off.

"Alright lad, it's been a while! Are ye going ta tell us ya name or aren't ya?!" The mustache man asked a little loud. I didn't show any thing. Just sat there watching. "Okay, that's it! If ya not goanna talk willingly I will 'ave ta force it out of ye!"

"Gobber, hold on!" The girl intervened. She pulled 'Gobber' off to the side and started to whisper to him. I could pick some of the words.

"If he don't start talken soon I don't know what I'll do." He whispered to her. I scuffed silently, but still lessoned.

"He looks like he's been through a lot, he might be traumatized!" She whispered back.

'What do they think happened to me?'

"Traumatized like my ant Lucy! He be playing with us!"

Sort of true.

"No he's not." She peaked over at me quickly before focusing on Gobber again. "Let me try."

I raised my eyebrows 'What's she thinking?' I wondered.

Gobber looked over at me with a heavy glare. "Alright Astrid, I trust ye. Good luck."

The girl, Astrid, nodded before coming back toward me and sitting down on a stool. "Hay, I'm Astrid." She greeted. "Do you know where you are?"

'I can answer that.' I shook my head no.

"You're on the Isles of Berk. You were found passed out and hurt. Do you understand?"

I looked at my arm and just realized they had taken off my tunic. I was covered in a stringy cloth that had dried blood in some places, it also smelled a little funny. I looked back at Astrid and nodded my head yes.

She looked relived and then started to talk again. "Do you know who you are or how you got here?" This time she talked in a serious tone.

'I do know my name and do know how I got here but I'm not telling them that!' After a look I hoped came off as 'thinking' I shook my head no.

Gobber looked shocked that this girl could get answers when he couldn't. The healer stopped paying attention and had gone into the back room. Astrid looked like she didn't know what else to ask now. Luckily Gobber took over for her.

"Can you talk lad?" he asked.

'I can understand better than I can actually speak your language.' I thought. I shrugged to show them that I really wasn't sure.

"Well… try." Astrid said.

I tried to think about phrase that would fit in this situation. It's been a long time since I spoke this language freely. The ones I I do know are stupid and useless. Then one came to me.

"S- Sorry. No good?"

"Well it be a start." Gobber shrugged.

"Better?" I asked. The words felt weird coming from my mouth.

"Yes. It's good that you can talk back now." Astrid said.

"Although 'hat limited vocabulary could be a problem." Gobber said while scratching his stubbly chin with his hook hand.

"Problem… Teach?" I said slowly.

"Teach you?"

"Yes. Can, teach!" what can I say, I like to learn. The thought of being able to read the books in my cave got me all excited. "Want…Learn."

Gobber looked at me confused then shrugged. 'Do these humans not know what it means to learn?' He looked away from me and turned to Astrid.

"Astrid go an 'it Fishlegs. He 'ight be able ta 'elp this boy and 'is want ta learn."

"Alright!" The girl jumped up and walked out of the door.

"I need ta talk to the chief. Stay. Here. There. Oh you know what I mean." With that he left with a slam of the door.

'He sounds like Toothless.' I thought with a roll of my eyes.


	4. Meeting Fishlegs

**Toothless POV:**

After the raid the night before I had returned to the nest and waited for Fireworm and Hiccup. I stayed near the boy's cave and waited. Toward the end of the returning dragon I finally saw Fireworm, but something was off. She landed close to the cave and I noticed she was favoring one of her wings. I flew up to her.

~What happened! Where's Hiccup!? ~ I asked alarmed and angry.

~I- I'm sorry I- They were flying right at us! I had it under control I- I'm sorry… ~ The she-dragon said in frantic speech.

I didn't understand her words but I got the fact that something bad happened on this raid.

'_I should have been there!'_ I cursed at myself. _'I should have protected him!'_

~Fireworm. What. Happened? ~ I demanded.

~Toothless… ~ She looked at the serious look in my face and sat a little taller. ~Ii was during the raid. After Hiccup called you to attack the giant weapons. Suddenly the Vikings turned their weapons in our direction. I did my best to doge them but one clipped my wing and I don't know what happened. One second he was on my neck and the next thing I knew he was falling off into the forest below. ~

I felt my face show a bit of fear that was soon wiped away. ~He fell… And you did nothing to stop it! ~ I roared loudly at her.

~I tried! You try to catch a falling boy while having Vikings fire every weapon at YOU! ~ She snapped.

Again I felt my face fall after trying to glare at the infuriating Monstrous Nightmare. I turned toward the cave that Hiccup has lived in for over 12 winters. He had grown and learned many things but as dragons we could not teach him everything. Fireworm seemed to sense my distress because she broke the sudden silence between us.

~He is a strong human. I am sure that he is alright. We taught him to be that way. ~

I already knew that Hiccup was strong but he is still a Human, and humans are fragile creatures. The only time that I show my sensitive side is around Hiccup. I couldn't help but feel for the human. I have known him cense he was little- well little-err. I couldn't help but feel protective over my little human. I was the first dragon that saw the boy when he set his foot out of his cave for the first time in a year after his mother's death. Fireworm avoided him like he was made of eel; she being there when his mother died. Though son Hiccup soon came to her and now she was as protective over him as I am… well not as much as I but close.

Our silent conversation was interrupted by the growls of our queen. She must have wanted something. We took flight and headed off to the entrance of the nest. Fireworm's pain momentarily forgotten. The will of our queen was absolute, no dragon could resist her call, and even Hiccup felt it. Although that boy was special in every aspect of the word. I can only hope that he is alright and on that Viking Island, and that he is unharmed.

**Hiccup's POV:**

I sat alone in the room and looked at the bandages around my arm.

~What is the point of understanding their language if I myself can't read or speak it!? ~ I asked myself quietly. ~I might as well practice the words, at least. ~

"Let's see." I spook in Norse. "I understand you. Um… Do not…" ~What's the word… ~ "Remember? Yes! Um… too tired? Too much… to… remember. Hello, good to meet you." ~This language is easy. ~

I looked at the bandages again and stated to pick at the bindings. I undid the bandage and looked at the small cuts. _'Why would they bandage this up? It's a waist._' I started to undo the bandages on my other arm too when I heard an angry shout.

"Hay! Don't do that!" The healer shouted.

"Why?" I asked calmly. Barley glancing at him. The man seemed a little surprised at the lack of reaction but quickly shook it off at the question.

"You could get an infection. I don't need any dumb Viking getting sick from infection because they didn't want their bandages on."

I frowned at the healer. "Not Viking." I said in a demanding tone.

"Do you even know what a Viking is?"

I was about to growl out an answer when I remembered that I wasn't supposed to know. So I shook my head and put on a sad look; like I was a defenseless child. Then I went back to picking at the bandages.

"Will you quit that!" he was about to touch me when I let out a warning growl. Promising a painful death if he dared to try that again. He backed up and just watched as I took off the rest of the bandages. The bruises were barley there and the cuts were all healed over.

'_None of this needs to be raped up.'_ I thought. But as I moved my wrist I realized it stung a bit. _'I most likely hit it on my way down. It should be fine in at least two to three days. Nothing I can't handle.' _Then, mostly out of spite, I threw the useless bandages toward the healer's feet.

At that moment there was a hard knock on the door. The healer went to the door and opened it to revile Astrid and a larger male with short blond hair and a small recognizable twitch that suggested that he wasn't comfortable at the moment.

'_Gauss this is Fishlegs.'_ I observed. Upon seeing who it was the healer turned to let the teens in and shut the door after them. He then proceeded to pick up the bandages I threw on the floor with a grumble, then threw them into a bucket. He left the room leaving the teens alone.

"Fishlegs, this is the kid I found in the woods. Kid, Fishlegs, Fishlegs, Kid." Astrid tried to introduce.

"Uh… Hello…" The blond male said timidly.

"Hello, good to meet you." I greeted with confidence. Both not expecting such an easy going responds blinked in confusion. "You teach… me?"

"Huh? ...Oh! Yeah! Right, that's me. So you want to learn Norse better?" Fishlegs answered.

"Yes. Know… very… little. Cannot… read."

"Really? Alright I can help you! I am one of the smartest Viking in the village. Um… At least I think so…"

"You are Fish. Trust me." Astrid said with an annoyed look.

"Is Viking dumb?" I questioned, truly curious.

"Some are." Astrid answered.

"Chief?" I may know little but I knew that instead of a queen like dragons, the Vikings call their leaders 'chiefs'.

"What! No! The chief is very smart. He has led many into battle with very few casualties and many a victories." Astrid said with a type of pride that sounded so dragon it took me off guard. "If he wasn't then we would have tossed him out a long time ago."

"I see…" I thought for a moment before finishing my words. "… Are… un-loyal?"

"No! No! We are loyal! Very loyal! But if our chief isn't doing a good job and is not putting the village first then we are only trying to help ourselves. What good is a chief who cannot fight or serve our village?" Astrid spouted out.

~Hmm… Interesting… ~ I growled without thinking. The teens in the room looked at each other but shook it off, deciding not to ask. "Others?"

"What?" Fishlegs asked for further explanation.

"Other… Kids?" I tried again.

"You mean are there others our age?" Astrid tried.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Of course. There is Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. Tuffnut and Ruffnut are twins, Ruff the girl and Tuff the boy, then there's Snotlout who is training to be the next chief." Fishlegs explained.

"Gods help us when he does." Astrid mumbled loudly.

"Do not like?" I said with an amused grin.

"He's the most boar-headed Viking you will ever meet!" Astrid said then huffed her hair out of her face.

"She just doesn't like him because he's always hitting on her." Fishlegs said as he hid his mouth from her with his hand, like that would make it so she couldn't hear him. This earned him a not so genital punch to the stomach. "OW! It's always violence with you!" Another punch. "OW!"

"So~ He has… crush?" I said, on the verge of laughing my head off.

"I hate it!" The only female in the room fumed. "He thinks that just because he will be the next chief he can do whatever he wishes. He thinks that everything he does should be praised by the Gods themselves! Its ridicules'! Not to mention annoying!"

"True as all that may be, he is still the chieftain for our tribe." Fishlegs said matter-of-factly.

'So much to learn' I thought. 'I can't wait to tell Toothless and Fireworm about this! ...Wonder how they are? I hope that Toothless went easy on Fireworm… I hate it when they fight each other. Especially about me and my safety…' I had started to frown at the thought.

"Hay, you alright kid?" Astrid's concerned tone pulled me from my depressing thoughts.

"What? Yes! ...Just… thinking…" I replied. "Sorry…"

"What about?" Fishlegs asked in the same concerned voice.

"… Family…"

"You don't remember yours do you?" Astrid asked her voice sounded like it wasn't used to talking with such pity.

"Not really…" The truth is that when I was younger I would ask and ask my mother about the rest of my family but she would only say that she would tell me when I was older. She never got that chance. So I never found out who my father was or is. Now I will never know and I try really hard to not think of it because now I have the dragons and they all love me and treat me like one of their own, well… some do…. Others are a bit more reluctant. Now I don't even have them. But at least I can get back to them. I'll never see my mother again.

Astrid, noticing my distant look and sad thoughts, decided to change the subject. "I see you're healing well!" Although it wasn't a good distraction I took it.

"Yeah…" I nodded and looked my healing wounds over. "I should heal soon."

"That's good! Hay! How about when you feel up to it we take a tour of the village!?" Astrid suggested now excited. "Fishlegs and I could show you around. Right Fish."

"Uhhhh… Yeah! We can show you around. It would be no problem!" Fishlegs agreed a bit unsure but obviously didn't want to upset the blond female. The two where amusing to watch and I couldn't hold in a genuine smile.

"I… I would like that…"


End file.
